


Interrupted

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blackwall Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by OfficialVarricTethras on Tumblr!</p><p>"Blackwall/Cadash, some bathtime naughtiness? :D"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

Cadash sunk deeper into the tub, moaning as the scalding water encased her aching legs, soothing her throbbing muscles and twisted back. Her head felloff back against the cushioned rim of the deep tub, a sigh falling from her plump lips as her eyes slipped closed, drawing a deep breath in through her nose. 

She had only just arrived back from a week long expedition into Ferelden, marching down into The Wilds in search of rebel mages. They’d been met with resistance at all sides, Chasind attacking them in the middle of the night, Dragon hatchlings coming from ruins, leftover Darkspawn. 

It was exhausting, across the entire week she had less that nine hours sleep combined, and her companions hadn’t faired much worse. One good thing had come from their trip however, and that was Blackwall. 

She’d brought him with her on purpose, she’d been trying to ignore her growing attraction to the Warden for so long, but she’d finally relented and brought him along, mainly to get him out of her system. 

It hadn’t worked. At. All. 

A familiar pounding started at her thoughts of him, and of the many times she’d seen him around camp half naked, his muscles tensing and squeezing as he moved, swinging a large axe over his head to split firewood in two, wiping sweat off his brow with thick fingers. 

Her fingers had begun running over her collarbone, swiping gently over a hardening nipple at the thought of him. A gasp tore from her throat at the sensation, her bottom lip slipping into her mouth. 

She gnawed on it softly, debating in her mind whether or not it would be strange to think of him. 

 

Her body made her mind up for her when it brought an image of his sweat drenched chest, thin beads of moisture running down through the thick hair on his abdomen. She moaned at the thought, twisting a nipple gently with her trembling fingers, she thought of him walking closer to her, spread out before him on the bed, staring at him with hooded eyes as he stalked across her chamber floor to her. 

Her fingers ghosted down through the valley of her breasts, running a small circle around her bellybutton, drawing a soft sigh from her body as the throbbing of her core picked up. 

Her fingers slipped between her folds, as the Blackwall in her mind knelt up on the bed, moonlight spilling over his body and his hard shaft sitting up against his abdomen, glistening with precum as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to just above her dark curls, before running his tongue around her bellybutton. 

She rubbed her small fingers deftly into her clit, her head throwing back as she gasped out in delight, she shifted slightly in the bath, picking up her pace slightly. 

The imagined Blackwall smirked up at her before throwing her legs over his shoulders. Her fingers slipped inside just as his tongue attacked her core, she could almost feel his soft tongue against her as she worked her inside, rubbing that delicious spot inside her that sent her legs trembling. 

She was sure she was being too vocal as she worked herself, stuttering moans and gasps drawing from her lips as she ran her thumb around her reddening clit. 

She was about to see stars bursting before her eyes at the thought of Blackwall slipping inside her, his large hands grasping her waist with bruising ferocity, pounding- 

"Inquisitor!" came a shout as the door to her chamber flung open. 

Her eyes peeled open slowly to stare down the intruder, her chocolate eyes raking over his large form, eyes wide as he took her in. 

She withdrew her fingers from within her core, trying not to whimper out loud at the loss of contact. He was standing right before her, eyes wide and a piece of parchment falling from his slack hand. 

"Blackwall." she cooed, smirking as he started. She sat further up in the tub, her soaking breasts emerging from the water and heaving with her heavy breaths. 

"Inquisitor I-" he started but she cut him off almost immediately. 

"Close the door." she ordered, leaning back in the tub and appraising his form as he nodded and turned, closing the door with a sharp click. he turned back to her with a barely concealed lust in his eyes, and she felt her breath catch in her throat, and what heat remained in her body moving to pool at her throbbing core. 

"Now, take off your clothes, and come here." she whispered, he complied almost immediately, shucking his shirt and pants faster than she could blink. His undergarments were gone and soon he was before her, leaning over the tub with a heaving chest. 

She grasped onto his neck, drawing him down slowly before he closed the gap between them, smashing his lips to hers. They both gasped at the same time, before she was pulling him into the water, sending liquid splashing over the sides and pooling onto the floor. 

She didn’t care though, all she could focus on was the feeling of his lips massaging hers, his tongue rolling against hers and his hands pulling her on top of his slick body. 

She rolled her hips deftly over his, sliding her slick folds against his hardening member, moaning at the friction against her clit. His head fell back against the marble of the tub, hands digging into her soft flesh as he pulled her down into his hips, grinding himself against her warm core. 

"Oh maker." he gasped as she leaned down to nip at his collarbone, nuzzling her face into his neck as she took him in her hand, pumping him twice before smashing her lips back to hers. 

"Tell me you want this." she murmured into his mouth, distracted momentarily by the devilish things that his tongue was doing to hers. "God I want you." he whispered back, catching a sliver of water running down her neck with his tongue, before running up and sucking her earlobe into his mouth. 

She gasped, her hips stuttering and pushing down into his, desperately craving friction as he bit down. He moaned into her neck, before she lifted her hips up, grabbing him firmly, drawing a gasp from his mouth before she positioned him and sunk down. 

They both moaned at the contact, she felt deliciously full, biting down on her lip as he bottomed out inside her, filling her to the absolute brim as her head fell into his neck, licking the sweat forming there. 

"Move, maker please move." she gasped, scratching her nails across his damp shoulders. He obliged almost immediately, his hands latching around her waist before pulling her up and back down onto his cock. 

"F-fuck." she stuttered as he rubbed up against her spot, she swirled her hips, winding her fingers in his hair as she pushed up again, slowly sinking back down onto him. 

He seemed timid, almost as if he was scared to hurt her. She almost groaned at his stupidity, just because she was a dwarf doesn’t mean she was going to shatter at the slightest bit of contact. 

She stopped, slamming her hips into his, drawing a loud moan and a tightening of his hands from him. She leaned forward till her lips were caressing the outer shell of his ear. 

"I dont want you to take me slow." she whispered sensually in his ear, running her tongue over his lobe when she paused. She rolled her hips slightly, his breath catching in his throat as he turned to stare her down.

"I want you to take me hard. And rough. And fast." she bit down on his neck at every pause, she could feel his hands tightening around her, gasping as she clenched around him. 

"As my lady commands." he whispered back, before his hands tightened around her waist. She tilted her head back as he drew her up again, but smashed her back down, so hard she felt the reverberations through her entire body. 

She screamed out as his hips began pumping into hers, hitting her every time with alarming accuracy, his pelvic bone rubbing against her clit as one of his hands reached up to toy with her nipple, pulling it into his mouth as she screamed out for him. 

She tried to keep up with the pace he set but failed, content to pull roughly at his hair and scratch across his shoulders. She felt a familiar build up in her core, the sounds of her loud screams and his moans, the splashing of the water as they moved together, writhing in pleasure as his hips pounded up into hers. 

It was all too much, and it sent her spinning over the edge, crying out with pleasure before biting down harshly on his shoulder. His hips stuttered as she clenched around him, her hips rolling harshly against his as she rode out her mind blowing orgasm. 

A few more pumps of his hips sent him groaning into her shoulder, spilling his hot seed into her as his hands pushed her down onto him. She gasped out at the feeling of him pulsating inside her, whining as he made to slip out of her. 

He smirked into her neck as she grabbed at him, trying to control the mad shaking of her thighs and the quivering of her fingers. She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and biting down gently. 

"That-" she gasped out, running her hands down his hard, sweat soaked chest. "Was amazing." she finished, head falling against him as he chuckled and slid out of her. 

He kissed the side of her head as she yawned sleepily, curling up against him like a cat. 

"Take me to bed?" she asked tiredly, nuzzling her head into him. He laughed and wound his arms around her, lifting her effortlessly from the now cooling bath. 

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked almost sadly as he laid her down under the covers. She murmured her assent, pulling on his hand and curling against him as he laid on his back. 

He rubbed gently up and down her bare back as she slowly drifted off to sleep. “Lets do that again sometime.” she whispered, smiling as his arms came up to encompass her. 

He chuckled, pressing his lips to the top of her head, brushing away her long curls from her face. “Yes love, lets do that again.” he replied. 

She grinned into his bare chest as she finally fell off into sleep, for once not plagued by nightmares.


End file.
